The present invention relates generally to a crosscut fixture for a table saw and, more specifically, to a crosscut fixture having miter and length gauges.
The conventional table saws are equipped with ripping and crosscut fixtures The crosscut fixture includes a push bar which is pivotally mounted on an elongated rail. The rail is adapted to fit into a corresponding elongated groove in the saw table. The groove is parallel with the plane of the saw blade so that the push bar is pushed toward the saw blade and is guided to one side of the blade along the groove. A workpiece which is to be cut is placed in front of the push bar so the point at which the workpiece is to be cut is in the plane of the saw blade. The workpiece is pushed into the saw blade by the push bar to cut off the workpiece. An angle or miter cut can be made on the workpiece by pivoting the push bar on the rail to the desired angle and locking the push bar in the selective position. The push bar is provided with an angle scale which is concentric with the pivot point of the push bar. The push bar has an indicating finger which moves along the scale as the bar is pivoted relative to the rail. The scale is difficult to read due to the relatively small size of the scale so that it is used only for obtaining a rough angle reading. Fine angular adjustments are made by running the workpiece through the saw and measuring the angle of the cut with a protractor or other angle measuring instrument. If the angle of the cut is not correct, the angle of the push bar is adjusted slightly in the direction of the desired angle. Usually, several trial and error cuts and adjustments must be made until the exact desired angle is reached. This procedure is tedious and time consuming and, therefore, inefficient. In some cases, the operator simply gives up trying to get the exact desired angle and proceeds with the best adjustment that can be obtained.
Other crosscut fixtures are provided with an adjustable length gauge. The length gauge is an adjustable stop which is mounted for longitudinal movement on the push bar and is engaged by the outer end of the workpiece. The stop is locked into position so that a plurality of identical workpieces can be cut. Length gauges are either slidably mounted on the push bar or are mounted on an elongated threaded rod. In the former case, the gauge can be adjusted quickly but it is very difficult to adjust accurately. The later length gauge can be adjusted accurately but adjustment is slow. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a crosscut fixture for a table saw which includes a miter gauge which can be adjusted quickly, easily, and accurately.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a crosscut fixture for a table saw which includes a miter gauge which can be adjusted with an accuracy which exceeds conventional protractors and other conventional angle measuring tools.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a crosscut fixture which includes a cut-off gauge which can be adjusted quickly and accurately.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crosscut fixture for a table saw having a length gauge and a miter gauge, each of which can be adjusted quickly and accurately.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a crosscut fixture for a table saw which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.